1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a soil compactor having three compacting rollers supported from a frame with each of the rollers being independently powered by a hydraulic motor with the controls for the hydraulic motors being located at the rear of the compactor so that an operator walking behind the compactor will be able to control movement of the compactor. A vibration device is supported from a frame in generally a central position between the single front roller and the pair of rear rollers. The vibration device is an eccentric weight on a shaft driven at high speeds by a hydraulic motor with the central location of the vibration device producing a vibrating effect to aid in compaction and also aiding in maneuverability by providing a "floating" effect.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Compactors for soil, fill dirt and other fill material are well-known and generally use a rotatable eccentric weight to impart vibratory movement to a compacting element that is in engagement with the material to be compacted. Previously known devices include compactors with plates which engage the material to be compacted. Another type of compactor utilizes a roller or rollers which engage the soil to be compacted and also enable movement of the compactor. None of the presently known compactors utilize the specific arrangement of components and operational procedures incorporated into this invention.